A light source unit of such type is conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Hereinafter, a conventional light source unit will be described. The conventional light source unit is provided with: a light emitting diode; and a coolant for cooling the light emitting diode, the coolant being formed as an aluminum die cast portion.